


stay a little longer (i'll miss you when you're gone)

by PilotInTheStars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Bars, F/M, Intimacy, Love Language, Stolen Moments, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilotInTheStars/pseuds/PilotInTheStars
Summary: Collection of ficlets for Kanera Week 2020.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 18
Kudos: 50





	1. Stolen Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've posted Kanera fic!
> 
> I did want to write a bit more for these prompts, but my writing time has been taken up with writing application essays, and I've been a bit frazzled lately. I hope to post little chapters of about 200-500 words for each day!
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy.

Hera was startled awake by the sliding of the cockpit door. She quickly turned around, to see Kanan holding two cups of caf in his hands. 

“Sorry, did I startle you?” 

She shook her head, blinking the sleep from her eyes and thanking him for the caf. She took a sip, enjoying the familiar taste. She took a glance over at Kanan, who was staring at the space outside as it whizzed by in hyperspace. His blue eyes met her green ones. 

“When’s the last time you slept?” 

Hera wracked her brain. 

“You know? I’m not really sure. I was going to go to my bunk after setting the hyperspace coordinates, and must have gotten distracted. 

A smile played at the corner of Kanan’s lips, a smile that said,  _ That’s Hera, alright.  _

Hera looked out, at the stars whizzing by. 

_ How she loved it, up in the sky, up away from all the problems in the galaxy.  _ Though, that wasn’t true. Plenty of danger lurked in space, hiding in asteroid fields, lurking in the darkness of an unlit moon. 

_ Perhaps there’d be a day when the galaxy would be free again.  _

They both could dream. 

“Why don’t you go to bed, Hera? I’ll keep watch.” 

She smiled at him. “Thank you, love.” 

She stood up from the pilot’s chair, walking over and kissing him gently and warmly. She didn’t think she could ever get tired of it. She ran her fingertips through the ends of his hair, before leaving the cockpit, missing him already. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow for Day 2. <3


	2. Undercover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, while this is a prompt I love, I did struggle with coming up with an idea for it. However, I hope you enjoy! Happy Day 2!

A man slid onto the barstool next to her. “Is this seat taken?” 

Hera traced the rim of her glass with a finger. “No, it's free."

Out of the corner of her eye, she glanced at the man- Kanan -dressed in his long trenchcoat. Her heart couldn’t help but flutter a little bit, even though it made her feel ridiculous. 

_ Focus on the job,  _ she told herself quietly. 

He didn’t order a drink, just glanced around. Hera’s own drink that she had ordered was getting warm. She didn’t care for it. 

There was a musty lull in the bar; a few men were arguing over sabacc in the corner and others were speaking in low voices, low enough so that no one could overhear. 

In a way, it felt exhilarating, the two of them side by side. The kids were elsewhere in the city and it was just Kanan and Hera here in the bar. In some ways it was a bit like the old days, when it was just the two of them. 

“I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before?” Hera said, turning towards him. 

His eyes met hers. “I don’t think I’ve seen you before either.” 

Their conversation carried through the evening, until their contact finally slipped them the information they needed. After that, they could head out into the night, and if Hera pulled Kanan into an alley, just for a moment to kiss him, no one would have been the wiser. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> See you tomorrow for Day 3!


	3. Love Language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Day 3!

Kanan truly believed that being here, curled up with Hera in her bunk, was the most wonderful place in the galaxy. Those quiet evenings together seemed to be few and far between nowadays. Who knew when they’d ever get this opportunity again? 

In all the years they’d been together, they had learned each other really well. 

Now, Hera was absentmindedly tracing the scar on his face, that trailed between both eyes. Her touch was gentle- it always was. She kissed him softly on his forehead. 

A quiet, a gentle,  _ I love you.  _

He in turn traced gentle patterns onto her bare arm trailing upwards, eventually pressing a kiss to her neck, to which she hummed happily. 

Kanan wished he could see her- missed seeing her. But now, kisses and gentle caresses would have to do. And he catalogued them in his memory, hoping to never forget a single one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Vulnerability

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Day 4!

The wound that Maul had left across Kanan’s eyes had started to heal, ever so slowly. It was raw and Hera knew it was painful, from the way he acted. 

“Try bacta,” the medic had said. “It’ll aid the healing.”

So that’s where they were now- in Kanan’s bunk, doing just that. Hera had opened the pack of bacta and it sat on her knee, as she carefully applied it to the injury with clean fingers.

The room was quiet, except for the gentle lull of the Ghost’s systems. Kanan didn’t say anything, even when she knew the bacta stung. She never knew what to say either. 

He helped her hold the front of the bandages in place as she tied it at the back of his head. 

“How does it feel?” she said, sitting back. 

“As fine as it can be,” Kanan said softly. 

They were quiet again, until Hera leaned forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. “May I?”

He nodded. 

She leaned forward and kissed him gently, intertwining her fingers with his. He leaned in. 

Hera wished she could make the hurt go away. She wished that Malachor could go away, like how a bad nightmare that fades away. 

But that wasn’t to be. If they could be open with each other, honest with each other, it was better than nothing at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Arguments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Day 5! I apologize for the extreme shortness of this- it was a busy day.

Hera walked to her bunk solemnly. The door slid open for her and she headed inside. After sinking onto the bench, she tugged off her boots, kicking them to the side and burying her head in her hands. 

It had been a long day. 

_ To the Jedi?  _

_ To everyone. _

They had argued today, an argument that had been coming for ages. The ending statements they had both given flashed momentarily as an echo. Secret conversations with Fulcrum, the idea of a greater rebellion had crossed her mind.

And Kanan had always distrusted it. She  _ knew  _ why- she knew well. But yet, despite everything, she couldn’t turn herself away. 

She just hoped he understood. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! See you tomorrow for Day 6.


	6. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though... this may technically be a "Day Date"...
> 
> Happy Day 6!

It would be a lie if Hera said she wasn’t surprised to go to Old Jho’s with Kanan- just the two of them. It was a sunny day on Lothal and Hera’s heart felt light as they walked together.

  
How long had it been since it was just the two of them, together? She didn’t know, but she was glad to have this time now.

  
Just his presence was soothing, even now, when they all found themselves stressed, about the galaxy, about the evil that lurked within it.

  
He was a calming presence in all things, her steady ground when she was always ready to fly.

  
Moments like these were few and far between, but she hoped to remember the two of them, sitting together, here and now, for the rest of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. See you tomorrow for the last day!


	7. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Day 7, the final day of Kanera Week. I had so much fun writing these prompts. I hope you enjoyed them!

It had been a week since all of the Spectres had been together as one crew, and to celebrate, they were all eating a meal together, despite everyone’s internal schedules being completely off. 

Kanan was standing in the ship’s galley, and Hera slid quietly through the door to find him cooking quietly. But even then, he knew she was there. 

She wrapped her arms around him from behind, pressing her forehead against him. 

He pressed a hand against hers. 

“Hey.”

Hera gave the closest thing she could to a ‘hello.’ She hoped that she wouldn’t fall asleep at dinner.

“Tired?” 

Hera nodded ‘yes.’

“Been busy,” she yawned. “Busy keeping track of everyone.”

Kanan turned around and she let go of their embrace, as he leaned down to kiss her. “You have to get some actual sleep eventually.” 

“I know, love.” And she would. She’d sleep better now that her family was all in one ship again. 

She could hear Ezra and Zeb playfully arguing over something in the next room and she could imagine Sabine rolling her eyes, with Chopper grumbling. 

How truly and dearly she loved them all.  _ Their family, all back together yet again.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and for making it all the way through! 
> 
> I hope you're doing well- stay safe out there!


End file.
